Complicated Family
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Tea holds a secret she hides from he friends. All except Yugi who tries to help out whenever she can. What is it that she's hiding? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Tea sat in class as the teacher talked on and on. Today, she sat near the window because another girl had taken her seat, trying to hit on Seto who sat directly behind her. As Tea stared out the window, she saw a group of kids coming closer. Tea's eyes widened. They were her little brothers and sisters. She had five little brothers and three little sisters. Tea was the oldest of course.

"Joey!" Tea whispered to him who sat diagonally across from her. He turned to her. "Distract the teacher" Tea pleaded. Joey raised an eyebrow but nodded. When the teacher looked back at the class, Joey lifted his long leg and kicked Tristan from his seat.

"Dude, what the hell?" Tristan yelled.

"Mr. Wheeler!" The teacher yelled.

"He deserved it" Joey yelled. Joey winked at Tristan and he knew he was doing it for a reason.

"Is this coz I banged your sister?" Tristan asked.

"Mr. Taylor. Both of you, to the office!" The teacher yelled.

"You prick!" Joey yelled and tackled Tristan. The two rolled around, fighting.

"Stop it! Both of you!" The teacher yelled. He grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them out. Joey looked over his shoulder and winked at Tea who smiled gratefully. When the teacher disappeared down the hall, Tea stood up and opened the window. Her sisters and brothers were getting closer. Everyone was looking at her and talking loudly at the same time.

"What are you guys doing!" Tea yelled.

"Onee-chan!" They yelled and started running.

"Stop! What's wrong!" Tea asked.

"Sakura's sick!" They yelled. Sakura was 3 and mute. She had been traumatized a year earlier.

"Shit" Tea cursed. She turned back to the class, Yugi namely. Yugi nodded to her and grabbed his bag. Tea grabbed hers.

"Ryou, cover for us, 'kay?" Tea asked. Ryou was confused but nodded. "Thanks" Tea called before she opened the window further and jumped out it. They watched as Yugi followed but having to climb on a desk first before slipping out.

Seto watched from the back of the classroom, completely ignorant of the girl in front of him and flirting. The teacher walked back in.

"Where did Ms. Gardner and Mr. Motou go?" He asked.

"A lady from the office came to get them. She took them back to the office right after you left" Ryou said convincingly.

"D-Did they ask about why I wasn't in here?" He asked, scared a bit. Ryou nodded.

"It's alright though. Tea and Yugi said that you were taking Joey and Tristan down to the Principals office because no one else could force them apart" Ryou said. The teacher cleared his throat and wiggled his tie.

"Yes well I'm glad they explained it to the teacher" He said. "They're such good students. Anyway, back to Cleopatra..."

The teacher failed to see the two students running towards the group of children.

Seto watched from his seat.

* * *

><p>"Quick, we need to get out of view" Tea said as she rushed them back and around a wall.<p>

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Sakura's sick" Akito said as he held up the 3 year old child.

Sakura was 3, Tsuki was 4, Yuki was 5, Akai and Kuroi were 8, Daisuke and Riku were 10, Akito was 12 and then there was Tea who was 16.

"Where's mom?" Tea asked.

"She left a few hours after you" Daisuke said. Tea bit her lip.

Their mother would go out drinking and gambling, sleep around, get pregnant and have children. Tea, Akito, Daisuke, Riku, Akai and Kuroi are all fully related while Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura had fathers' that didn't give a damn about them. The three of them had different dads so they were half sisters to each other as well. Still, Tea cared for them. All of them. Ever since her father was killed when her mom was pregnant with Akai and Kuroi, Tea had to raise them. She raised the girls that came after them. They would see their mother once every two days at least. When the boys caught her working at Burger World, she lied when she said she was saving up for dance school. She was only working to supply food, clothing and education for her siblings. To be honest, the kids see Tea as their mother more than their sister.

Sakura had been traumatized a year earlier when their mother came home. Everyone else was asleep except Sakura who was in the kitchen getting some water. Their mother was so angry and Tea was asleep so she didn't bother with her then took it out on Sakura. Tea was woken to the cry of pain and ran out to see Sakura getting beat. Tea stopped their mother and she continued her rampage on Tea. When she was finished and went to bed, Tea took Sakura to her room and cared for her by bandaging her wounds and whispering to her soothing things but the damage had already been done. Since then, Sakura stayed in Tea's room and would only go to Tea. If she wasn't there, she'd stay with her other siblings.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. I will skip school for the rest of the week so I can be there for you guys, alright?" Tea asked.

"No, you need to go to school" Akito said.

"No, I need to be with my family" Tea corrected.

"But-"

"No buts! That's the end of discussion" Tea said. "Yugi will take you all back home. Akito, you and the boys go back to school. I'll drop Yuki off at Pre-school and then I'll take Tsuki with me to the doctors" she said. They nodded. She looked at Yugi.

"Thanks a lot" She said. He smiled and nodded.

"How you manage this, I have no idea" He said. Tea nodded.

"Tell me about it" she groaned then hugged my brothers.

"Love you nee-chan" They called as they walked off with Yugi.

"Love you too" Tea called back. She picked up Sakura and sat her on her left hip, she held Tsuki's right hand and Yuki held onto her skirt on her left side. They got to the Pre-school and she knocked. Ms. Taki answered before she smiled at her brightly.

"Hello Anzu, it's good to see you" She said.

Anzu Tea Mazaki was her birth name but when her father died, her mom forced her to change her name to Tea Gardner, her mothers' last name and she switched her middle with her first. She loved to go hard on Tea for no reason. She loved to beat her but Tea never complained because she was afraid that her mother would then attack the other kids so she took it. The boys hated that she did it but they couldn't do anything.

"You too Ms. Taki" Tea replied. "I'm sorry that it's already the middle of the day but something didn't go as planned and Yuki couldn't make it so now, I had to fix things" Tea said. Ms. Taki nodded. She knew what their mother was like and she thought Tea was the best older sister anyone could ever have.

"That's no problem. You know I'm always here if you need me Anzu" Ms. Taki said. Tea smiled.

"Yes and I thank you so much for all you've done for me" Tea replied.

"It's no worries" Ms. Taki said. She looked down at Yuki. "Come along now Yuki" She said. Yuki looked up at Tea.

"Bye kaa-san" She said. Tea bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Yuki-chan" Tea said. Yuki giggled before she walked into the room. "Well I need to go now. Thanks again" Tea said before she continued on to the Clinic with Tsuki and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Akito, Daisuke and Riku sat down while Akai and Kuroi played on the jungle gym.<p>

"Hey Akito!" Akito, Daisuke and Riku turned to see Mokuba, Akito's best friend.

"Hey Mokuba" Akito replied dully.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to Akito.

"Our mother, that's what" Riku snapped.

"Riku!" Akito and Daisuke snapped.

"What? I'm sick of nee-chan taking everything from that bitch we call a mother" Riku cursed.

"She does what she does to protect us" Akito defended.

"I know..." Riku said sadly.

"Ya know, my brother was the same" Mokuba said. They looked at him. "I'm not allowed to talk about it but you guys sound like you're going through the same thing" Mokuba said.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"My father died in a car accident when I was 4 and my mother died giving birth to me. When my dad died, Seto and I were sent to an orphanage because our actual relatives didn't want us yet they spent our inheritance. Seto challenged Gozaburo to a chess match when he came in and the stakes were if Seto won, he had to adopt us. Seto won and we were adopted into the Kaiba family but it wasn't what we thought. Once there, Goza would jam Ethics, Business Skills and Foreign Languages down Seto's throat. When Seto wasn't the best, he would get beat. One day, Seto managed to overthrow Gozaburo and he in return threw himself out the window and killed himself. Now here we are. My brothers' the CEO of a major company" Mokuba said.

"At least you have a happy ending" Riku said bitterly. Mokuba looked at Akito confused.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything if you promise not to repeat what I say" Akito said. Mokuba nodded and they pinky promised.

"Well, everything went down hill 8 years ago when Akai and Kuroi were still inside mom. Our father had died to protect nee-chan when a man had a gun pointed at her. Perhaps that's why mom hates nee-chan. She probably blames her. Anyway, when dad died, nee-chan was heartbroken as well as mom. Once mom gave birth to Akai and Kuroi, she left, to get drunk, drugged up and everything. Nee-chan was 8 at the time and had to fill out the birth certificates. Nee-chan always named the babies. She named me, Daisuke and Riku and continued to do so as more wore born. Anyway, nee-chan took me, Daisuke and Riku home that night. We caught a cab and when we got home, nee-chan spent her savings to pay for the ride home. Our mom would just keep going out, getting drunk, gambling and everything while nee-chan stayed home to look after us. Still, mom would get pregnant by some stranger. Nee-chan would name the others and raise us by herself" Akito said.

"Mom would always come home and hurt nee-chan and say bad things to her" Kuroi said.

"Like it was her fault dad was dead" Akai said.

"Or that she wished nee-chan was never born" Riku said.

"Or that nee-chan would grow up to be nothing but a slut" Daisuke said.

"And much more" Akito nodded. "Nee-chan would always take it. She said it was to protect us" Akito said. Mokuba nodded.

"Seto was the same. He took it all to protect me" Mokuba said. Akito nodded. "So how many siblings do you have?" Mokuba asked.

"There's 9 of us. Sakura is three, Tsuki is four, Yuki is five, there's us and then there's nee-chan" Daisuke said.

"What's your nee-chan's name?" Mokuba asked.

"Her birth name is Anzu Mazaki but mother had her name changed to Tea Gardner" Akito said. Mokuba choked on air.

"Tea is your sister!" Mokuba yelled.

"Do you know her?" Akito asked. Mokuba nodded.

"She's like my older sister" Mokuba said. "She's also in my nii-san's class"

"What a small world" Akito murmured. Mokuba nodded.

"Wow. I never knew Tea went through this kind of stuff" Mokuba whispered.

"She's good at hiding it but at night, we would listen to nee-chan cry in her room" Akito said. "The stress is getting to her"

"Did you know she works 3 jobs that don't even pay good? And she has to keep them secret otherwise she could get expelled from school" Daisuke said.

"3 Jobs!" Mokuba almost yelled. They nodded.

"She's given up her dream to look after us. She pays for our food, our clothes, our education, our everything!" Akito yelled. He clenched his fists. "And what does she get? Nothing. What does she get at the end of the day? Nothing. Not a cent left for her" Akito hissed. Tears were welling in his and the other boys eyes.

"It's just so sad because she does so much for us and we can't do anything for her" Kuroi cried. In Mokuba's head, he was working something out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this story is like my Naruto story Fighting Family Feuds which is an ItaXsaku story.<strong>

**Read that too if you haven't already!**

**RxR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at the Kaiba Mansion...

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he ran into Kaiba's study room.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked. "I'm busy"

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"Looking for a new secretary. I fired my last one" Seto answered.

"Really? Well I know who you should hire" Mokuba said. Seto looked at him.

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Anzu- I mean Tea" Mokuba slipped.

"Tea Gardner? Hell no!" Seto yelled.

"Oh please Seto? She really needs a good job like this! She already has 3 jobs and none of them pay her enough" Mokuba whined.

"Enough for what? A cheerleading outfit?" Seto asked, smirking. Mokuba shook his head, hesitantly.

"She needs the money Seto. Not to mention she's a strong independent woman good enough for the position" Mokuba argued.

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?" Seto asked.

"Yes!" Mokuba yelled.

"Fine. I'll go around to her place tomorrow"

"No, you can't!" Mokuba yelled quickly. Seto raised an eyebrow. Mokuba blushed. "I-I mean she's never home. Talk to her about it over coffee" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, what are you hiding?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Mokuba yelled as he ran out.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan" Akito said. Tea looked at him from the stove.<p>

"What is it Aki-kun?" Tea asked.

"I have something to tell you" Akito said nervously. Tea turned away from the stove fully as she let the Spaghetti Boll simmer.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked. Akito rubbed his arms guiltily.

"Today, I kind of told my friend about...us" He said. He looked at Tea and saw her face had paled. "He pinky swore not to tell anyone else or to repeat what was said!" He defended.

"Who did you tell?" Tea asked stiffly. Akito looked down at his feet.

"It's someone you know" He said.

"Who did you tell?" Tea repeated.

"Mokuba Kaiba"

* * *

><p>20 minutes later...<p>

Everyone minus their mom sat at the table. Tea sat at the head of the table. She had served up food for all of them and they sat there, eating and chatting.

"And then-" Yuki was cut off by the slam of the house door.

"Tea you ungrateful child, where are you!" Their mother, Keiko yelled. Sakura started shaking, scared..

"Quickly, grab your dinner and take it to your room" Tea whispered. They all rushed to their room with their plates. Akito quickly took Sakura to his room. Tea started cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen mother" Tea spat out the 'mother'.

"Don't give me that tone young lady! I'm the woman of the house!" Keiko yelled. Tea ignored her as she started the dishes. "Don't ignore me you little bitch!" Keiko yelled. "No wonder your brothers and sisters hate you" That was it. Tea spun around and slapped her across the face.

"No, they don't hate me. If they hate anyone, it's you!" Tea shouted. "All you ever do is drink, gamble, get high, sleep around, eat, sleep and shit! You do absolutely NOTHING for this family!" Tea yelled. "Sakura had to go to the doctors' today because she got her hands on one of your drugs! You're a horrible mother!" Tea shouted. Keiko had stumbled when Tea hit her.

"You know what? I don't need this shit! If I'm such a bad mother, you raise them!" Keiko yelled.

"That's what I've been doing for the past 8 years!" Tea screamed. "This is it! Either you stay here, accept your responsibility as a mother or you can fucking go back out that door and never come back! Which is it? Your kids or your alcohol, your fun?" Tea asked. Keiko slapped Tea and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Tea stood there.

"She chose herself. She chose...herself" Tea murmured to herself. She turned back to the dishes, not even registering the stinging on her cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Tea sat in her room and stared into space.

_'How am I going to look after them?' _Tea wondered. _'Am I capable of actually being their mother? Can I handle that?'_ Tears fell from Tea's eyes.

"I can't" Tea whispered.

_'For years, I've brought them up. Even when mom was never really there, I found comfort that she was still in our live. But now...' _Tea jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Tea asked.

"Can I come in Nee-chan?" Akito asked. Tea grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah" Tea called back. Akito opened the door and walked in. When Akito walked in, he froze as he looked at Tea. "What's wrong Aki-kun?" Tea asked.

"Nee-chan..." Akito grabbed a mirror and showed her, her reflection. Tea gasped. Dry blood covered the right side of her face, having come from the four nail scratch marks. Tea looked down to see that she hadn't even noticed the blood on her shirt and pants. She stood up and walked to her bathroom and started to clean her face, wincing every now and then trying to clean her now agitated wound.

"I'll never be able to hide this" Tea whispered.

"Daisuke, Riku, Akai and Kuroi are all ready. We're leaving in five minutes. Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura are also ready" Akito said. Tea nodded slowly, still dazed. "Don't worry nee-chan. Everything will be fine" Akito said. Tea smiled her fake smile. She could never cry in front of her family, no matter what happened.

"I'm fine Aki-kun. How about we go now?" Tea asked. Akito stared hard at her before sighing and nodding.

* * *

><p>"Love you Kura-chan" Tea said as she kissed Sakura's head. Sakura nodded her head and kissed Tea's cheek. Tea smiled softly before walking off towards Domino High. When she got there, she got many looks but she never noticed. She was lost in her thoughts.<p>

_'What if I can't handle it? What if they get taken from me?' _Tea's eyes widened. _'What if they end up hating me!'_ Tea walked into her classroom, even though no one was there yet. Well, that's what she thought. Cold blue eyes watched her from behind her desk. Tea laid her head down on her arms.

_'I can't let them be taken from me! I need them as much as they need me!' _Tears slipped from her eyes and she sniffed_. 'But I'm only one person. I don't know how much more I can take. Working, studying, babysitting...it's getting to me' _People walked in and when the boys saw Tea's face, they almost had a heart attack but didn't have time to ask about it since the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p><em>'I still can't believe she left' <em>Tea thought, staring out the window.

"Ms. Gardner!" A voice yelled. The sound of a ruler being smashed down on her desk caused her to jump a bit in her seat. Tea shook her head to clear all thoughts before looking at her teacher.

"Yes?" Tea asked.

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"I don't know sir" Tea said. There were a few giggles from the bitchy girls but Tea didn't bother to register them in her head.

"Since you're such a good student, I will let you off the hook. Just this once. Don't make this a habit" He said.

"Yes sir. Sorry" Tea apologised and class went on.

When it finished, Joey and Tristan grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her out and to their lunch table. They sat her down.

"What happened!" They practically yelled.

"I fell" Tea said lamely.

"That is the worst lie I've ever heard if I ever heard one" Tristan said.

"They're right Tea. A fall wouldn't cause four CLAW marks on your face" Ryou said.

"Did you get into a cat fight?" Joey asked. Tea shook her head.

"It's fine guys. It won't happen again" Tea's voice cracked.

"Hey what's the matter Tea?" Joey asked. Tea bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. A hand landed on hers. She followed the hand up an arm to find Yugi.

"Tea, it's okay. You can let go and cry. I know you don't at home. Just...cry" Yugi soothed. A single tear slipped from Tea's eye before more followed. She closed her eyes and just let them fall. Joey wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder, shaking as everything came out. Yugi saw everyone was staring.

"Let's move this outside where we can get the privacy we need" Yugi said. Joey, Tristan and Ryou nodded. They stood and Joey picked Tea up bridal style and walked outside. They found a comfy place on a hill and sat down. Tea stayed in Joey's lap, sobbing. A few minutes later, it was reduced to only shaking. Joey wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, tell us what happened" Yugi asked.

"She walked out on us" Tea whispered. Yugi frowned. "I told her the choice was hers. To either stay home and start acting like a real mother or to leave and never come back" More tears fell. "She slapped me, doing this" Tea pointed to the scratches. "Before she walked out and she's never coming back" Tea cried softly.

"I'm confused" Joey said. Tea and Yugi told them everything.

"So you've been raising your brothers and sister all on your own for the passed 8 years?" He asked. Tea nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryou asked.

"And who could I tell without them taking them away. They need me and I need them. If they were taken away, I would go insane and they would freak out. Without a mom, they latched onto me and I have accepted them not only as my siblings, but as my children and like most mothers, I will fight to keep them" Tea said. "I'm just so stressed. I need just one job that pays better then all three then I'd be happy and know that I could handle it but at the moment, I can't" Tea whispered. Just then, the bell went. The boys stood but Tea didn't.

"Come on Tea. The bell went. We need to get to class" Tristan said. Tea shook her head.

"You guys go. I need some time alone" Tea said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded. They left and Tea laid back, closing her eyes. A few minutes went by before a shadow blocked the sunlight from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to find Seto standing over her, back straight, one hand holding the brief case and the other in his trench coat pocket.

"Kaiba?" Tea asked softly.

"Gardner, I have a proposition for you" Seto said. Tea opened her eyes fully as she looked at him before she sat up. "Mokuba tells me that you work 3 jobs and begged me to do this" He said, disgust showing on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you have a resume?" He asked. Tea nodded. "May I see it?" Tea eyed him suspiciously before she dug into her bag and pulled out a copy of her resume and handed it to him.

"I was actually going to look for another job after school" She said. Seto was still looking over her resume. He sighed and nodded to himself.

"Gardner, will you work for me as my secretary?" Kaiba asked. "The pay is better then the three of your jobs put together. Possibly double" Kaiba said.

_'This is it' _Tea thought. _'This is my big break! Now I only have to work for Kaiba as his secretary and I get more money and time to spend with the kids' _Tea thought. Tea looked up at Seto. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I will work for you" Tea said. Seto nodded.

"Since we are still at school, you will start at 4pm and finish when I do" He said. "And sometimes, I don't finish until early the next morning. Week ends, you'll work from 7 to whenever I finish" He said. Tea bit her lip.

_'How do I get the kids?' _Tea wondered. Tea looked at her watch. 11.40am.

"Kaiba, I need to talk to someone about certain arrangements prior my hours" Tea said.

"Too hard?" He sneered. Tea shook her head. "Whatever. Make it quick" He said. Tea pulled out her Razer flip phone and pressed 1 before pressing the talk button. It rang a few times before Akito answered.

"Nee-chan?" Akito asked.

"Tea?" I heard Mokuba in the background along with a lot of other kids since it was their lunch time from 11 to 11:45.

"Aki-kun, I need to talk to you about something" Tea said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Akito asked.

"It's not really a bad thing but I don't know what I can do?" Tea said softly.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Seto Kaiba offered me a job as his Secretary and I have to work from 4pm to whenever he finishes and sometimes he doesn't finish till early the next day. If I take this job, I don't know how I'll be able to take care of you guys" Tea said. "Also, week ends, I work from 7am to whenever he finishes" she heard Akito talking to Mokuba about something before he came back to the phone.

"It's alright nee-chan. Mokuba said that when we finish school, we'll go pick up Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura and then come over to Kaiba Corp. where we'll play in the arcade room for the parent workers who need a place to keep their kids. It's alright nee-chan. Everything is fine" He said.

"If you're sure Aki-kun. I have to go now" Tea turned to Kaiba.

"When do I start?" Tea asked.

"Today" He said. Tea nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight. I start work today" Tea said.

"Okay. Bye nee-chan"

"Bye Aki-kun" Tea replied before hanging up. "Everything is sorted. I will be there at 4pm" She said.

"Good" Seto said before turning and walking off. Tea sighed as she laid back down.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell went at 3 and Tea ran home before getting changed into a blue silk blouse and black skirt that went just above her knee cap. She put her hair up in a messy bun with bangs in her eyes. She wore her silver bangles and a simple silver locket with a picture of her father and a picture of her siblings. At school, she had Atem use his shadow magic to heal the scratches enough to cover them with make-up. She used foundation to cover it then had to use lip gloss and eyeliner to make her look less plain because of the foundation. She wore black stockings and black heels. When she was dressed, she caught a cab to Kaiba Corp. and entered. The receptionist smiled at her.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Tea Gardner. I'm Mr. Kaiba's new secretary" Tea said. The receptionist looked through papers before nodding.

"Ah yes. Mr. Kaiba is on the 115th floor. Your office is just outside his. Mr. Kaiba asked that you see him as soon as you came in" She said.

"Thank you. Oh and I need a favour" Tea said. The woman looked at her and nodded.

"My siblings will be coming in later with Mokuba Kaiba. I ask that no one knows that they are my siblings. I am like Kaiba. I have no parents to help look after them and I fear that should someone find out, they will try to take them from me" Tea said. The woman at the desk's eyes softened.

"Yes, of course. I have a little sister of my own. I still have my parents but I love her dearly. I understand your love for them" She said. Tea smiled. "How many siblings?" She asked.

"8" Tea said and her eyes widened.

"You raise 8 children by yourself?" She asked hushed. Tea nodded.

"My mother just recently walked out on us but I have basically raised them all since I was 8" Tea said.

"You poor thing. What are their names?" She asked.

"They have a different last name since my mother had my name changed but to people that aren't at school, I am known as Anzu Mazaki, my real name. Their names are Akito, Daisuke, Riku, Akai, Kuroi, Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura" Tea said. The woman nodded.

"They're beautiful names" She said. Tea nodded.

"I named them myself" Tea said.

"I will take care of everything" The woman said.

"Thank you...uh..."

"Maya. Kazu Maya" She said.

"Thank you so much Maya" Tea said.

"It's no worries Anzu" She said. She handed Tea an ID card. It had a school picture of Tea. Seto must have gone through the school system to get it. Tea took it and placed it in her bag. Tea then headed to the elevator. She got in and pressed floor 115. Once it got there, she walked out and looked around. There was another woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked, snobbishly.

"Yes, I was just looking for Mr. Kaiba" Tea said.

"Another fan-girl huh? I don't know how you got passed the people in the lobby but you're not getting my Seto" She said. "Security!" She yelled. A bunch of security guards came and grabbed Tea. Tea looked confused.

"Fan-girl? No I'm his new secretary. Look in my purse. I have my ID card" Tea said.

"Nice try slut" The woman said.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to Seto who was standing outside his office about 10 metres away.

"It's okay Mr. Kaiba. I've got everything under control. I'm just getting rid of one of your many fan-girls" The woman said.

"Speak for yourself. You're one of them" Tea cursed. She held in her anger. Today was not her day.

"Shut up whore"

"Release her" Seto said. The woman looked at him shocked. The security guards released her.

"But why?" She asked.

"This is my new secretary, Tea Gardner" Seto said. The girl frowned and Tea saw jealousy in her eyes. Tea straightened her shirt before pushing passed the woman and to Seto. The security guards walked off. Seto walked into his office and Tea stopped outside the door. She turned around and looked at the woman.

"Call me a slut, bitch, whore or anything else negative and I swear you'll regret it" Tea hissed before she continued into Seto's office.

"Your first day and you're already getting into trouble" Seto sneered.

"It was not my fault. It was hers. She's the one who didn't even let me get my ID card out. She even had the nerve to call me a bitch, slut and whore" Tea muttered.

"Are you going to cry?" Seto asked.

"No. Kick her ass if anything" Tea grumbled. Kaiba smirked.

"You're office is on the right, next to mine. You're job is to keep up with my schedule and make sure I'm with it" Tea nodded. "You will also be with me at meetings and manage my files" Tea nodded again. "Alright, move into your office and start with the files in there" Tea nodded and walked to the door then turned right, where her office door was. Tea walked in and sat down, looking at the files. She grabbed Kaiba's timetable and looked at it. He had a meeting at 6pm. Tea nodded to herself and stored it in her mind. She started on the files. She managed to finish them by 5.30. She walked out of her room and to Kaiba's closed door. She knocked.

"What?" Kaiba called. Tea opened the door and stuck her head in.

"You have a meeting in half an hour with Mr. Kayate" Tea said. Seto nodded and finished his work before standing.

"After this, you have an hour break" Seto said as they started walking, Tea following Seto. Tea nodded.

"What about you?" Tea asked.

"I have too much work" He said. Tea looked forward again and didn't say a thing. They got to the meeting and Tea listened to the men speak. Tea sat next to Kaiba the whole time. One of the men kept staring at her breasts and Tea really wanted to smack him but she kept her smile up. When the meeting finished, Seto and Tea stood, the other two following.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Kaiba" Mr. Kayate said. Seto nodded and they shook hands. Still, Mr. Kayate's assistant kept staring. Mr. Kayate shook hands with Tea who smiled pleasantly. This man was kind but his friend...Tea and Seto looked at him who still stared at Tea.

"It's an honour to do business with you Mr. Kaiba" The man said as he finally took his eyes off Seto but when they turned back to Tea, they were filled with such want and desire.

His lust-filled eyes looked Tea up and down and it made her want to gag. He held his hand out to her. She hesitated, looking up at Seto who nodded stiffly before she took his hand. He shook it tightly, Tea almost winced.

"And it was a pleasure to see such a fine jewel" He said. Tea's smile faltered but stayed in tact. He let go and walked out. When they were both out, Tea fell back down into her chair.

"What a pig!" Tea cursed. Seto chuckled as he watched her. "He's like, what? 40 or something?" Tea shivered in disgust.

"I don't get what the big deal was. It's not like you're beautiful or anything" Seto said.

_'You're such an ugly little bitch Tea! I'm ashamed to be seen with such a hideous monster' _Tea winced as her mothers' voice played in her head. She stood up softly.

"I don't know either. I'm a hideous monster, I know already" Tea said as she turned and left the meeting room. Seto stood confused in the meeting room. He was hoping for a fight to entertain him, not for her to agree to something not true.

_'Wait, what am I saying? She's not beautiful' _Seto reasoned with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea walked to her office and grabbed the phone and called the reception at the lobby.

"Hello, Kazu Maya speaking"

"Maya, it's Tea. Are my brothers and sisters here?" Tea asked.

"Yes. They arrived two hours ago. Looks like they have been raised well" Maya said. Tea smiled to herself.

"I'd hope so. It's not easy raising them yourself" Tea said.

"Oh honey, I can only imagine" Maya soothed.

"Never mind that. Where are they? I have my break now so I'll probably take them out for dinner or something" Tea said.

"They're on the 100th floor, the arcade room" Maya said.

"Thanks Maya. Talk to you later" Tea said.

"Yeah sure. No problem. Bye" Maya said then hung up. Tea walked to the elevator and hit the button to the 100th floor. The elevator went down 15 floors before stopping. When the doors opened, she was blasted away by all kinds of sounds like the arcade game machines, music and others. She looked around.

"Mokuba!" Tea called. "Akito!" A few seconds later, two small boys ran into view. "Aki-kun" Tea said. Akito ran to her and hugged her.

"Nee-chan!" He said. "Hey guys! Come here!" Akito called. Daisuke, Riku, Akai, Kuroi, Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura walked into view. When they saw Tea, they all ran to her.

"Kaa-san!" Yuki and Tsuki yelled.

"Nee-chan!" The others yelled. Tea hugged them all.

"How's it going? Wanna go grab something to eat?" Tea asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled, minus Mokuba and Sakura.

"Mokuba, would you like to join us?" Tea asked. Mokuba smiled brightly. They all headed to the bottom floor that had a food court. When they got there, their eyes widened.

"Alright, get whatever you want for dinner" Tea said.

"Yay!" They yelled and ran off. Akito, Sakura and Mokuba stayed next to her.

"What would you like to eat nee-chan?" Akito and Mokuba asked before they turned to each other and laughed. Tea giggled.

"Mokuba, what do you think your brother would like?" Tea asked. Mokuba thought for a moment.

"He has a secret thing for sweets" Mokuba said. "But he loves coffee" Tea nodded.

"Alright" Tea said. She walked to Gloria Jeans and bought herself and Sakura a Tim Tam Ice Chiller. She placed her things down at the table Akito, Sakura and Mokuba.

"Nee-chan!" Tea looked up to see Akai and Kuroi beckoning her over to McDonalds. Tea walked over there. Their order was already made.

"Can I also add a Happy Meal to that without a drink?" Tea asked. The woman nodded and Tea paid with her card.

"Nee-chan!" Tea turned to see Tsuki, Yuki, Daisuke and Riku at Burger King. She turned back to Akai and Kuroi.

"Take the Happy Meal back to Sakura" She said. They nodded and ran to the table Mokuba, Akito and Sakura were sitting at. Tea walked over to the others and bought their meal and they headed back to the others. Mokuba had bought himself and Akito sushi.

"That was so kind of you Mokuba to buy Akito dinner" Tea said.

"Don't worry about it. I could pay for everyone in this sky scraper dinner and wouldn't care" Mokuba said. Tea smiled. They all started to eat their dinner. When they finished, Tea got a call. She answered it.

"Hello?" Tea asked.

"Hey Tea, it's Yugi" Tea smiled.

"Hey Yugi"

"Hey, are the kids ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Tea asked.

"Well, Akito called and told me everything. Since you now have to get back to work soon, I thought that I would come and pick up the kids before taking them back to my mansion" Yugi said. Yes, Yugi now owns a mansion since he is the King of Games and also has a limo.

"I couldn't ask you to do that" Tea said.

"Tea, it's no problem. I'll take them home and they can do their homework then I'll send them to bed" Yugi said. Tea sighed.

"Alright fine. If you insist" Tea said.

"Okay well I'll be out the front at 7:50" He said. Tea looked at her watch. 7:45.

"Alright then. Bye" Tea said then hung up. She looked at the children who had finished eating. "Okay everyone. We need to get moving. Yugi will be here in five minutes to pick you up. We need to move" Tea said. They all nodded and stood. Tea picked up Sakura who was still sipping on her Ice Chiller. She took them down the elevator and to the front.

"Bye Ms. Maya!" The kids yelled. She waved with a smile. Tea got out there just as a limo parked out front. Yugi climbed out and held his hand out to the car. The kids squealed. They hugged me before running into the limo. I kissed Sakura and placed her into the limo. I hugged Yugi before he climbed back in and the limo drove off.

"Bye Nee-chan!" They yelled before it was gone. Tea walked back in with Mokuba. Tea took him back to the food court and walked back to Gloria Jeans. The woman smiled.

"Mokuba, would Kaiba like a Mocha?" Tea asked.

"What's that?" He asked. "He's never had it since I don't know it" Mokuba said.

"It's like coffee and hot chocolate mixed together" Tea said.

"Sounds good. He may like it" Mokuba said.

"Does he like cheesecakes?" Tea asked. Mokuba nodded.

"His favourite is lemon" Mokuba said. Tea's eyes widened.

"Get out...that's my favourite too!" Tea cried out. "But I love all cheese cakes"

"Seto as well" Mokuba said, smiling. Tea turned back to the woman.

"Can I get a Mocha with three sugars and a slice of that lemon cheesecake please?" Tea asked. The woman nodded and got it done. Tea looked at her watch. 7:55. She grabbed her order and both her and Mokuba went up the elevator. Bara glared at Tea as she walked in.

"You're not allowed to eat and drink on this floor" She said snobbishly.

"It's not for me, it's for Mr. Kaiba" Tea said. Bara glared at her 10x as hard. Mokuba started laughing before Tea burst herself. They were still laughing when Tea knocked on Seto's door.

"What?" He called on the other side. Mokuba opened the door and they walked in laughing. Tea kicked the door shut behind her.

"Did you see her face? She looked like a cat being strangled!" Mokuba laughed. Tea stopped.

"Hey! That's an insult to cats" Tea scowled. A few seconds then...

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny?" Seto asked. They both shook their head. Seto looked at the things in Tea's hands. He stared at the cheesecake. "You're not allowed to eat food on this floor" Seto said. If he couldn't have it, neither could she. Tea and Mokuba settled down.

"Oh! That's what Bara said but I ignored her" Tea said as she walked to the front of his desk and placed the Mocha and cheesecake in front of him. "They're for you" She said. Seto looked at her confused.

"Me?" He asked, looking at the cheesecake and drink. Tea nodded.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I bought you something to eat" Tea said. Mokuba's phone went off then.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey Akito" Tea's head snapped to him. "You're jacket?" Mokuba looked down and saw he was wearing Akito's red jacket. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm still wearing it. Yeah I will. Thanks by the way man. Yeah no problem. I will. Alright, see you tomorrow" He said before he hung up. He started texting.

"Who was that?" Seto asked. Mokuba put his phone away when he sent the text.

"Akito Mazaki. He's my best friend" Mokuba said. Tea's phone went off and she pulled it out.

1 new message from Mokie.

Tea giggled and opened it.

_Aki says he luvs u n goodnite_

"How long have you known this Mazaki kid?" Kaiba asked.

"About 2 months. We have a lot in common" Mokuba said.

"Oh yeah? Is his older brother a CEO of a major company?" Seto asked, smirking. Tea glared at him but he didn't see since he was eating his cheesecake and looking at Mokuba.

"No. He has an older sister that takes good care of him and loves him" Mokuba snapped.

"Every child has that if they have an older sibling" Seto said. "I wanna meet this boy and his parents"

"Why?" Mokuba and Tea asked.

"How do you know he's not planning to use you for your money?" Seto asked.

"Seto, he's my first ever friend-"

"Exactly! I don't trust him. You are to stay away from this Mazaki kid" Seto said.

"Kaiba, that's not fair" Tea spoke up. "I'm sure Akito isn't using Mokuba"

"And how would you know? You know nothing about being an older sibling" Seto hissed.

"Enough Seto!" Mokuba yelled. He turned to Tea. "Tea, you can go home. I'm sure you have things you need to take care of there"

"Mokuba, I never-" Seto was cut off.

"I said enough, Seto!" Mokuba yelled. "In case you haven't forgotten, I own half of this company and I say Tea can go home" Mokuba said. Tea kissed Mokuba's cheek.

"Don't worry Mokie. I'll never let you and Aki-kun be separated" Tea whispered. Mokuba smiled at her. She stood up straight and turned her back on Kaiba.

"Goodnight Kaiba. Don't choke on your food" She hissed before she stormed out of the office. Mokuba sent his brother one last glare before walking out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by and nothing really happened before one day...

Tea and Seto had finished early and Tea headed to the school to pick up Akito and that's when she saw a group of men in black suits. They were headed towards Mokuba and her siblings who were waiting at school for her. Tea ran to them. When she saw the men grab Mokuba, the boys fought back. Akito was punched in the face and he hit his head on the stone bench, knocking himself out.

"Akito!" Mokuba and the other siblings called out.

"Hey!" Tea yelled. Akai and Kuroi had been knocked out as well and Daisuke and Riku weren't looking too good. Mokuba had been dragged to the black van and was a few metres from the opened door.

"No!" He yelled. Tea punched one of the guys in the face that held Daisuke who immediately helped his twin. Tea ran and jump kicked one of the guys holding Mokuba. He fell back and hit the van, dinting it. Tea grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled him to her. One of the guys pulled out a gun behind Mokuba.

"Behind you!" Daisuke yelled. Tea spun around and saw the guy with the gun. Her eyes widened. She stepped around Mokuba as the man fired and shot her in the arm and stomach.

"Tea!" Mokuba yelled but was hit in the back of the head with another gun and knocked unconscious. Tea was dragged off by the guys and her vision grew blurry as she looked at Mokuba's unconscious form being pushed into the van behind her. She managed to roll over to him through her pain and held him to her as the van started driving off, she heard her brothers calling for her and she held tightly to Mokuba.

* * *

><p>Akito had woken up to see them driving off. The fact that Tea and Mokuba were missing told him everything. He shot up.<p>

"We gotta do something!" Riku yelled.

"You guys stay with Akai and Kuroi. Call Yugi and tell him what happened" Akito said before he started to run off.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled.

"To get Seto Kaiba!" Akito called back out. He sprinted to Kaiba Corp. and when Maya saw him, she gasped. He was covered in bruises and had a few cuts and scrapes here.

"Akito, what-?"

"Which floor is Seto Kaiba on" Akito cut in.

"115. His office is the one with the door closed. It always is" She said.

"Thanks" Akito said as he ran to the elevator and boarded it. It took him to the 115th floor. He ignored Bara who called after him and ran straight to Kaiba's office. He burst through the doors then slammed them closed and locking them. He turned back to Seto who was glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked.

"I'm Akito Mazaki and I-"

"You're Akito Mazaki? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I forbid Mokuba from seeing you, not that he's here" Seto said. "Leave or I'll throw you out myself. You look like a poor person. So you most likely are after our money" Seto said. Akito glared.

"Listen here, you conceited prick. I may not be the richest person in the world but I damn well don't sink so low as to use someone else for their money. And no, you stupid dick, I don't always look like this. I look like fucking shit trying to save your brother from being kidnapped!" Akito yelled. Seto's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"What did you say? Where's Mokuba? What did you do to him?" Seto growled as he stood.

"I didn't do a goddamn thing but try to save Mokie! What we really need to do is find out who these fuckers are!" Akito yelled.

"How do I know it wasn't you? For all I know, this could all just be a ploy" Seto hissed.

"Stop being such a paranoid douche bag!" Akito yelled. "They fucking took my sister too! She tried to save Mokie too and they ended up taking her as well!" Akito yelled.

"How dare you-" The door was kicked in and showed a very worried Yugi Moto.

"Yugi!" Akito yelled.

"Akito, what the hell is going on! I get a distressing phone call from Riku telling me Tea was shot, she and Mokuba were kidnapped and when I drive to the school, I find Akai and Kuroi knocked out and the four of them beaten badly!" Yugi yelled.

"Nee-chan was shot!" Akito cried out.

"That's what Daisuke and Riku saw" Yugi said.

"Wait, Tea is your older sister?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, she is and right now, she could be dead trying to protect Mokie and the rest of us from those shit heads" Akito said.

"Come on Akito. We need to find your sister and Mokuba" Yugi said. Akito nodded and followed Yugi out.

"I'm coming with" Seto said.

"Oh, so now you care" Akito hissed. Seto glared at him but Akito didn't back down.

"We don't have time for this!" Yugi growled out. They went down the elevator and ran out to the waiting limo. Behind the limo was Mai in her car with Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Bakura.

"Why aren't they in the limo?" Akito asked.

"It's gonna be too crowded" Yugi said. Akito nodded in understanding. Seto was confused. There was only the three of them. They got into the limo and Seto saw four people he didn't recognise. Two were out and the other two were holding them. When the limo started moving, Yugi started explaining.

"Seto, meet Tea's little brothers. That's Daisuke and Riku and the two knocked out are Akai and Kuroi" Yugi said.

"How can you be Tea's relatives if you don't have the same last name?" Seto asked.

"Tea's real name, her birth name, is Anzu Mazaki but ever since father died, mother hated her and said she was unworthy of the Mazaki name and changed it" Daisuke said.

"Your father's dead?" Seto asked.

"He has been for 8 years. Since then, mother blamed nee-chan for his death and once she gave birth to Akai and Kuroi, she became a stranger. She never came home, only when she was pregnant with some one night stands child. She walked out on our family 2 months ago" Akito said.

"So Tea has basically raised you guys since she was 8, all on her own?" Seto asked. They nodded. They soon pulled up outside the pre-school.

"What are we doing here?" Seto asked. Yugi wound down his window. He spotted Yuki and Tsuki.

"Yuki! Tsuki!" Yugi yelled. They looked at him and smiled before running to the limo. He opened the door and they climbed in. When they saw how beaten up their brothers were, they froze. The limo was off again.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Bad people attacked my best friend and we fought back" Akito murmured as he wrapped his arms around them to comfort them but he knew they needed Tea more then him.

"Where's nee-chan?" Yuki asked.

"She's sick" Akito said.

"Liar" Tsuki said softly.

"She was taken and we're going to find her" Yugi said.

"Taken?" Tsuki asked.

"When the bad men tried to take Mokie, nee-chan bravely came to his rescue" Daisuke said.

"She beat up some of them but then they pulled out a gun" Riku said, paling as he said the word. Yuki and Tsuki started crying.

"She died just like daddy" They sobbed.

"No, don't say that! She's not dead! She's not dead" Akito said and they knew he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't. Tears fell from his eyes and his body shook.

"Anzu is a strong person. You know she will not die as long as Mokuba's in danger" Yugi said. "She will live, if only to protect Mokuba. But she will live. Don't give up hope" Yugi said. Akito nodded and wiped his eyes. They stopped at the day care.

"Not a word of what happened to Anzu. Sakura wouldn't be able to handle it" Yugi said. They all nodded except Seto. Yugi got out and he came back a few moments later with a little girl. They got in and they were on their way.

"Kaiba, this is Yuki, Tsuki and Sakura Mazaki, Tea's younger sisters" Yugi said. Sakura looked at Yugi and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he knew what she was asking.

_'Where's nee-chan?'_

"Nee-chan's working late tonight and said that Aunty Serenity will be looking after you guys at home" Yugi said. Sakura pointed at Seto then.

"That's Seto Kaiba, nee-chan's boss" Akito said.

"He came to tell us since nee-chan had so much work" Daisuke said. Sakura nodded and stared at Seto, studying him. They stopped at Tea's house and Yugi got out with the kids. He took them to Serenity who was waiting at the door.

"Sakura thinks Tea's working late tonight. Don't tell her what really happened" Yugi said. Serenity nodded. Daisuke and Riku carried Akai and Kuroi in as the others followed them in. Yugi got back in the limo when Seto's phone went off. He answered it.

"What?" Seto hissed.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you're aware that your brother is missing" the voice spoke.

"It was _you _that took him!" Seto yelled.

"Yes it was. Also, this woman that I got with him is a plus" He said.

"Fuck you!" Seto heard in the back ground followed by a slap.

"Insolent girl!"

"Don't touch either of them!" Seto yelled.

"So you know her then? Interesting...this is what I propose. You come to me and duel me. If you win, I'll let them go" he said.

"Where are you?" Seto asked.

"Base underground. Head to Bankotsu Train Station. The one that has been out of business for years. Head down the tunnel and you'll come across a stone door. Follow that and you'll find me" He said before he hung up.

"Driver, to Bankotsu train station" Yugi said and the limo was off. They pulled up at the train station and all of them rushed in. They looked down the tunnel before jumping down and following it to the door. They ran in and came to torture chambers.

"Good, god"

* * *

><p>Tea hung limply, chained to the wall. Mokuba lent against the wall, crying. Whenever a man came in to hurt him, Tea would piss them off so they would hurt her. Much like she'd do to her mother so she would hurt her and not her siblings. Tea was bleeding from her stomach and arm as well as the deep cuts these people placed on her. She had bruises and wasn't looking too good. Mokuba, on the other hand, was only covered in dirt and grime from the dirty cement concrete. Mokuba had used his rag to tie around Tea's arm to stop the bleeding. Mokuba also ripped his shirt to use the material to bandage her stomach but it wasn't helping much.<p>

"I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean to get you or your brothers involved" Mokuba said.

"Shut up Mokie" Tea hissed. "You're our brother as well and we protect our family" Tea said. They heard their friends calling for them. A man in a black cloak came in and dragged them both out. "Whatever happens Mokie, don't show any fear" Tea said. Mokuba nodded.

* * *

><p>They were dragged out and heard yelling.<p>

"Tea! Mokuba!" They looked up. A door opened and they saw their friends.

"Nee-chan!" Akito yelled. Everyone looked at them as they were brought out. The only thing separating them was the metal bars since they were in an iron fence.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled. They ran to the fence. Mokuba stood and ran to the fence. Akito grabbed his hand through the fence.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Mokuba nodded.

"I'm fine but Tea needs medical attention" Mokuba said.

"I'm okay Mokie. Nothing I can't handle" Tea said. She looked next to her to see tweezers. She reached for them. They watched as she bit back a scream as she tried pulled out the bullet in her arm and her stomach. When that was done she rewrapped the wounds. She was panting as she finished.

"Don't worry nee-chan, we'll get you out of here" Akito said.

"Seto Kaiba, welcome to my humble abode" a voice called.


End file.
